


Two Cocks, One Hen House

by adonai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Choking, Double Penetration, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adonai/pseuds/adonai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol keeps Baekhyun stuffed full of dick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Cocks, One Hen House

Park Chanyeol is huge.

Chanyeol’s hands are thick and big just like the rest of him and he only needs one to completely wrap around the front of Baekhyun’s throat. Baekhyun clutches at his forearm with his own, smaller hands, as Chanyeol tightens his grip. Chanyeol’s other hand moves down to splay across his stomach and Baekhyun’s face heats up. Chanyeol had told him once that he likes to feel the muscles there flutter as he chokes him. Chanyeol kneads and presses into the soft pudge as if he can feel his dick hammering into Baekhyun from the outside. 

“That’s it, baby.” Chanyeol breathes into his ear, tongue flicking out to trace the shell. Baekhyun’s eyes fall halfway shut and he feels content about the way Chanyeol can even make his field of vision smaller.

Each moan Chanyeol punches out of him with his dick gets breathier and breathier until nothing but liquid choking noises are coming out. Chanyeol releases Baekhyun’s throat when even those sounds become nearly inaudible. 

Baekhyun’s vision flashes white as he takes in a deep gulp of air. Chanyeol pauses his thrusts and scoots forward in the chair, widening his legs until Baekhyun is balanced precariously in his lap, thigh muscles clenching to keep his perch. 

Baekhyun only has time for a few deep breathes before those giant fingers are back. 

“Open wider,” Chanyeol commands, pad of his index finger tracing the line of Baekhyun’s bottom lip. Baekhyun knows what’s coming and slackens his jaw. He gags as Chanyeol shoves three of his fingers in as far back as they can go and starts fucking him again. Baekhyun’s body tightens and tenses up each time he gags. He leans forward until the only things keeping him from tumbling forward are Chanyeol’s dick and the fingers pushed down his throat. 

Baekhyun cums when Chanyeol gives an extra hard thrust and his fingers actually hit the back of his throat. Chanyeol gives his tongue one last caress before withdrawing his fingers and setting his hands on Baekhyun’s hips. He leans back, bracing his feet on the floor so he can jackhammer up into Baekhyun’s pliant body. 

 

Sometimes, after they’re both spent from Chanyeol fucking him from behind, Chanyeol will deadweight on his back just to see him struggle. Baekhyun loves that how no matter how hard he squirms, and pushes, he’s not getting up unless Chanyeol lets him. Today though, Chanyeol just settles back into the chair after he cums, pulling Baekhyun tight against his chest. 

“Can I watch my movie now?” Chanyeol asks, spit slicked hand coming up to push the hair off Baekhyun’s sweaty forehead. 

It’s a question that doesn’t need an answer. Baekhyun’s too fucked out to move right now and Chanyeol knows it. Just like he'd known exactly what Baekhyun needed when he’d failed to fit into the empty space next to Chanyeol on the recliner. Everything about Baekhyun is smaller than him, except his shoulders. Before Baekhyun could let his insecurities flare up, however, Chanyeol had manhandled him right into his lap and made him forget all about it. 

 

 

Byun Baekhyun likes feeling small. 

The sun peeks out from behind the clouds for the first time in weeks. Chanyeol’s tall enough that his body blocks the sun and Baekhyun can look up at him without glare getting in his eyes.

“I have a surprise for you when we get home,” Chanyeol announces, kissing Baekhyun’s forehead. Baekhyun loves how Chanyeol doesn’t even have to bend down so the forehead kisses come easily.

Baekhyun perks up with interest. “Did you do my laundry?” Baekhyun’s pretty sure his clothes haven’t been washed in a month, maybe more. 

“No. It’s not like you wear your your own clothes anyway.” It’s true. Baekhyun likes the way Chanyeol’s clothes hang loose around him. 

Baekhyun raises up on his tiptoes and pecks Chanyeol’s cheek. “Slip my laundry in with yours next time you go to your parents’ house. I’m sure your mom won’t even notice.”

 

 

Kim Jongdae is a good friend. 

Baekhyun’s taking two dicks, but he’s never felt smaller. His neck tickles as a bead of sweat rolls down to pool in his collarbone. Chanyeol leans forward to lap it up, tongue warm against Baekhyun’s heated flesh. 

“You’re doing so good.” Chanyeol reassures, the head of his dick finally squeezing past the ring of Baekhyun’s ass. Jongdae’s longer than he is thick, but it’s still a tight fit. 

Baekhyun’s head knocks back against Jongdae’s forehead and his toes curl from the pain. 

‘Watch it,” Jongdae whines, hands digging into Baekhyun’s love handles. 

“Oh fuck, hold on. Okay, okay. I gotta relax.” Chanyeol stops forcing the rest of his dick in and kisses Baekhyun’s eyelid. As soon as the soft press leaves his skin, Baekhyun stops clenching them shut and looks up at Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol looks so big above him. 

A calm washes over him and Baekhyun’s sweat slicked back slides against hard nipples as he lets his body melt back against Jongdae’s chest. Jongdae runs his knuckles soothingly along Baekhyun’s side and Baekhyun throws his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, pulling him in for an open mouthed kiss. 

Chanyeol kisses like he’s going to swallow Baekhyun whole. 

Baekhyun’s entire world centers on the gentle tug of Chanyeol sucking on his tongue and the straight line of Chanyeol’s teeth tugging at his bottom lip. Baekhyun has saliva all around his mouth by the time Chanyeol pulls back. 

“I’m ready,” Baekhyun whispers, mouth setting into a determined little line.

Chanyeol manages to bottom out with a grunt and Baekhyun’s back arches from the burn of two dicks crammed into him. 

Baekhyun is stuffed so full they can’t even really move. Jongdae’s hips stutter up occasionally, but even with all the lube making them sloppy and wet, their dicks don’t budge. Baekhyun basks in the warm cocoon their bodies create around him. Chanyeol’s lightly muscled body to his front and Jongdae’s toned one underneath him.

Baekhyun tries to roll his hips and the dicks inside him slide against each other. Chanyeol shudders and warm breath brushes Baekhyun’s face as he exhales. The feeling is indescribable. 

“Oh Baekhyun, please, please, please.” Wails spill from Jongdae’s throat like a hymn. Jongdae was always a quick shot back when they’d fool around during their short trainee days and Baekhyun is almost surprised he hasn’t cum yet. 

The sliding of their dicks gets easier and easier until Chanyeol’s able to actually work his dick in and out. Once he’s gotten a gentle rhythm going, he stops gripping one of Baekhyun’s thighs and thumbs along the head of his dick. He doesn’t even have time to get a proper grip on it before Baekhyun gives a full-bodied shiver and cums all over his wrist. 

“You’re so hot, baby.” Chanyeol’s voice is full of pride. Baekhyun just smiles at him, eyes unfocused, and a dreamy look in his eyes.

“I heard cum’s good for your skin,” Jongdae suggests, reaching around Baekhyun to push up against Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol takes the hint and moves back, gently working his dick free from his hole. The ridge of Chanyeol’s head catches a little on the way out and Baekhyun instinctively clenches down hard. Jongdae makes a little hurt noise behind him and moans so deeply Baekhyun swears he can feel his chest rattle.

They manhandle Baekhyun onto his back and Chanyeol moves to straddle his face. Chanyeol’s legs are long enough that he doesn’t even have to strain to line them up on either side of Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“We’ll make sure you have enough to cover every inch,” Chanyeol says with a wink, hand moving along his shaft.

Jongdae kneels above his head and the strings of jizz that fall from his dick land in Baekhyun’s hair. Chanyeol’s release hits his forehead, his cheek, and the side of his eye where it runs down to pool in his ear. 

Chanyeol uses the tip of his dick to draw a heart with the cum on Baekhyun’s cheek. 

 

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol are the perfect fit. 

Baekhyun quietly sings a few bars of their newest song while Chanyeol washes behind his ears for him. 

He rests his palms on Chanyeol’s knees and leans back into his chest. Chanyeol has to bend his knees up so they can both fit into the tub and Baekhyun is happy to have built in arm rests.

“Well, that was fun,” Chanyeol begins, dipping the washcloth in the water and pushing Baekhyun forward to get at his shoulderblades. 

Baekhyun spreads his fingers out just below the surface and watches the water ripple outwards. “Love you,” he mumbles, freshly washed ears turning red.

The wash cloth hits the water and Chanyeol whoops, pushing Baekhyun forward so he can scramble out of the tub. 

"What the hell?” Baekhyun gapes, freaked out as Chanyeol reaches under his armpits to stand him up. 

“We have to consummate your ‘I love you,’” Chanyeol tells him, face split in a grin. 

It’s the first time Baekhyun’s ever said it out loud. 

“I’m never telling you that again.” Baekhyun’s entire face turns pink. 

“You don’t have to,” Chanyeol tells him, wrapping him in a towel that’s just going to be discarded as soon as they reach the bedroom. 

 

 

Baekhyun’s small and Chanyeol’s huge, but their hearts are the same size.


End file.
